Los Cullen y Los Quileutes Leen New Moon
by A Smile Can Change The World
Summary: Ahora es momento de leer el segundo libro: Luna Nueva. ¿Qué opinaran todos antes los desastrosos acontecimientos que acompañan a este libro?


**¿Hola? ¿Se escucha bien? *da un ligero golpe al micrófono* Bueno, hola a todos. Estoy de vuelta y como podrán ver estoy… ehh…viva…si, no fui secuestrada por nadie ni nada. **

**Sé que todos piensan que soy una persona horrible por no actualizar en prácticamente un año… y no los culpo. En mi defensa puedo decir que la escuela requirió mucho más de mí tiempo y esfuerzo este año, además de que estove atravesando una etapa en la que no me podía forzar a mi misma a escribir absolutamente nada. Y no iba a subirles un capítulo con el que no estuviera conforme solamente por publicar algo.**

**Bueno, en fin. Quiero agradecerles a todos los que me siguieron enviando reviews preguntarme si iba a seguir con la historia, que les gustaba y que querían que la siguiera. Cada uno de los comentarios me hacia sonreír y, al mismo tiempo, sentirme como una persona horrible por no poder escribir nada.**

**Este capítulo, al igual que en el fic anterior, va a ser una introducción antes de comenzar con Luna Nueva. **

**Espero que lo disfruten.**

**-Euge.**

* * *

**En el último capítulo…**

_-Ese es el final del capítulo, y del libro también –anuncio Alice mientras cerraba el libro y lo posicionaba en la mesa._

_-Bueno, creo que es hora de hablar –dijo Carlisle mirándonos a todos y deteniéndose en Billy. El asintió de acuerdo._

_Pero antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, un flash de luz ilumino la habitación._

Cuando la luz se extinguió, en el centro del salón, junto a la mesa donde estaban los libros, apareció un muchacho. Aparentaba alrededor de 20 años, era bastante alto, delgado, con un ligero bronceado, cabello rizado color café y ojos color avellana.

No se produjo un sonido, escaneando las mentes de los demás note que nadie tenía idea de quién era el recién llegado.

– ¿Nico? –exclamó Euge causando que todas las miradas, que hasta ese momento estaban en el muchacho, que por la exclamación supongo que se llama Nico, se posaran en ella. Pero ella no las noto, o no les dio importancia, porque sus ojos estaban fijos en el joven con obvia sorpresa. Él, por el otro lado, solamente sonrió tranquilamente, dejando ver hoyuelos a cada lado de sus mejillas.

–Hola, Euge –su sonrisa se amplió al verla.

– ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo aquí? –exigió ella con el ceño fruncido.

–Auch –Nico se llevo una mano al corazón e hizo un falso puchero –. No te veo desde hace más de una semana y así es como me saludas. Puedo sentir el amor –finalizó con sarcasmo.

Euge solamente rodó los ojos.

Carlisle se aclaró ligeramente la garganta, atrayendo la atención hacia su persona.

–No es por ser grosero, pero ¿Quién es usted? –preguntó mirando al recién llegado.

–Soy Nico –respondió -. Y veo que ya conocieron a mi hermanita –le lanzo una sonrisa a Euge quien parecía haberse puesto incluso más pálida.

¿Hermanita? Pero eso no era posible... Ella no había mencionado tener un hermano, y si lo tuviera, este chico era obviamente humano.

Gire la cabeza hacia el costado para lanzarle una mirada de confusión a Euge, que al sentir mi mirada levanto la cabeza. Lo que vi en sus ojos me sorprendió. Culpa.

– ¿Hermanita? Pero, tú no eres un vampiro –dijo sorpresivamente Sam.

–Sé que no lo soy –eso era obvio, podía escuchar el latido de su corazón claramente. Nico parecía confundido hasta que enfoco la mirada en su "hermana". Alzo las cejas.

Euge se mordió el labio inferior mientras pasaba la mirada por la habitación.

– ¿Hay algo que quisieras decirnos? –le pregunté con curiosidad. Ella volvió a mirarme y esta vez había algo más en sus ojos a parte de culpa: rendición. Volvió a dar una mirada al resto y luego cerró los ojos. Por un instante no sucedió nada, pero entonces note que algo Euge comenzó a cambiar. Su piel fue perdiendo la palidez hasta que tuvo un bonito bronceado parecido al de Nico, su temperatura corporal fue aumentando y poco a poco comenzó a resonar un nuevo latido en la sala.

Ella tomo un profundo respiro y abrió los ojos. Eran color café.

Silencio. Nadie hablo, nadie se movió. Todos demasiado estupefactos como para hacer cualquier cosa.

Las mentes de todos eran un descontrol. Nadie comprendía lo que acababa de suceder.

–Lo lamento –dijo Euge rompiendo el silencio.

–Pero… ¿Cómo…? –incluso Carlisle se había quedado sin palabras.

–Pensé que sería más fácil que confiaran en mi si aparentaba ser un vampiro –dijo algo incomoda.

– ¿Entonces no eres un vampiro? –preguntó Seth con los ojos como platos.

–Vaya manera de señalar lo obvio –murmuró Paul.

–No, no lo soy –respondió Euge ignorando a Paul.

–Pero… ¿Qué eres entonces? –preguntó Eleazar.

En lugar de responder, ella levantó la vista hacia Nico. Después de un instante el asintió.

–Algunas cosas son… más complicadas de explicar de lo que parecen. –respondió él con una mueca.

– ¿Por qué no nos dijiste? –pregunté confundido.

–Porque, como Nico dijo, algunas cosas son demasiado complicadas de explicar. Lamento haberles mentido, pero realmente quería que leyeran estos libros. Era necesario –murmuró derrotada.

–Y debo añadir que al hacerlo tomaste un gran riesgo –le dijo su hermano con el ceño fruncido.

–Tenía que hacerlo –repitió Euge.

Él la observo por unos segundos más antes de girarse y poner una mano sobre la caja con los libros y otra en el que acabábamos de leer. Un destello de luz plateado surgió en sus manos y se extinguió tan rápido como había llegado. Cuando se volteó de nuevo en dirección a su hermana, su expresión se había ablandado. Tal vez había sido mi imaginación, pero podría jurar que sus ojos se desviaron en mi dirección con una mezcla de curiosidad y ¿compasión?

–Ya veo –suspiró Nico -. Bueno, eso ya no importa supongo. Pero igual no puedes quedarte. Sabes que no tenemos que interferir en estas cosas.

Euge asintió. –Lo sé –hizo una pausa -. Pero puedo dejarles los libros, ¿por favor? –hizo un puchero.

Todos contuvimos el aliento. Estábamos agradecidos de que Euge nos trajera los libros, y la mayoría estaban ansiosos por leerlos. Y el que ella le preguntara eso, dejo muy claro de que ella se llevaría los libros si Nico se lo decía. Y a pesar de que el muchacho no era algo intimidante de ver, estaba seguro de que no querría enfrentarlo en una pelea, y después de un rápido análisis note que los demás opinaban lo mismo. Aunque después de lo que estuvimos leyendo, no iba a dejar que se llevara los libros como si nada.

Él volvió a suspirar. Miro alrededor y observo cada uno de nuestros rostros. Nuevamente se detuvo en mí con esa extraña mirada de compasión. Finalmente miro a su hermana.

–De acuerdo –dijo y en medio segundo tuvo a Euge colgada de su cuello.

Se escucho un suspiro de alivio colectivo, yo incluido entre ellos.

–Gracias –dije yo, logrando que los hermanos me miraran; Euge con una media sonrisa y Nico con los labios apretados pero igualmente asintió una vez en mi dirección.

–Supongo que como ya leyeron el primer libro, no va a hacer mucho más daño el que lean los que siguen –explico.

Euge se aparto de su hermano un momento con una sonrisa avergonzada.

–Respecto a eso…

Nico se puso una mano en la frente.

– ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? –exigió.

Ella se mordió el labio cuando él la forzó a que lo mirara. Intente leer sus mentes, pero de nuevo hizo presencia esa molesta barrera que no me permitía acceder; así que ni yo ni nadie tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando.

Finalmente, él la soltó con un suspiro frustrado.

–Lo lamento –se disculpo Euge rápidamente -. Pero tenía que tener un plan de reserva ya que no sabía si iba a funcionar.

– ¿Plan de reserva? –pregunto Jasper con el ceño fruncido.

Ella se removió incomoda por las miradas.

–Yo… ehh… puede que… le haya mostrado a Bella los libros –tartamudeó.

Todas las cabezas se giraron en mi dirección.

Yo no sabía que decir. ¿Bella sabia de los libros? ¿Sabía de nosotros? La idea parecía irreal.

– ¿Qué? –logre decir.

–Bella ya leyó los libros, pero yo creí que sería mejor que los leyeran ustedes también… -parecía que quería decir algo mas, pero no lo hizo.

Alice habló entonces.

– ¿tú no podrías…hacer que Bella venga a leer con nosotros?

Los ojos de Euge se iluminaron ante eso.

–Puedo hacerlo –dijo –. Pero la decisión final es de Edward –agregó.

Todos me miraron.

– ¿Crees que podrás controlarte? –me preguntó con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

Baje la mirada hacia la blusa que tenía en mi mano que contenía el aroma de Bella. Era la fragancia mas deliciosa que había percibido en toda mi existencia y mi interior ronroneaba ante la idea de probar la sangre. Pero, al mismo tiempo, el rostro de Bella vino a mi mente; era tan hermosa. Después de escuchar sus pensamientos, y recordar lo que sentí cuando por poco james había tenido éxito en el libro… sabía que no podría ser capaz de hacerle daño.

Apreté la blusa con un poco mas de fuerza.

–Puedo hacerlo –mi voz sonaba segura.

Mi familia me sonrió ampliamente junto con los Denali.

Los Quileutes se veían algo inseguros, pero complacidos por la seguridad en mi voz. Los lobos eran los más reacios.

Euge me examino durante unos instantes antes de asentir. _Sé que puedes hacerlo, Edward. _Pensó suavemente. Sonríe ligeramente en su dirección.

Le dio una mirada a Nico, que después de un momento asintió.

Entonces, un destello dorado volvió a iluminar la habitación.

Una chica apareció en la habitación. No cualquier chica. Bella. Era aun más hermosa de lo que se veía en la foto. Su aroma me golpeo como una bola de demolición, pero por suerte estaba preparado.

Ella estaba cantando suavemente, al parecer aun no había notado donde se encontraba. Tenía un libro en su mano, que desde mi posición podía ver 'cumbres borrascosas' escrito en la portada.

En ese momento levanto la mirada y observo sus alrededores. Mientras avanzaba mirando cada rostro en la habitación, sus ojos se iban agrandando cada vez más hasta que llegaron a mi rostro. Se ruborizo cuando noto mi mirada y no pude ocultar una pequeña sonrisa.

Pero entonces, sus ojos cayeron en Euge.

– ¡María Eugenia! ¡¿Qué se supone que hago en la casa de los Cullen en Forks?! –le gritó Bella, dejándonos a todos sorprendidos.

Euge soltó una risa.

–Que formas de saludar, Bells. Es bueno verte también –dijo con ironía.

Ante eso, Bella se sonrojo como un tomate. Después de fulminar a Euge con la mirada, procedió a saludar a todos con una pequeña sonrisa.

–Hey, cierra la boca primito. No vayan a entrar moscas –se burló Kate, y yo le lance una mala mirada. No me había dado cuenta de que me había quedado mirando a Bella con la boca ligeramente abierta.

–Si, por favor alguien traiga un balde para las babas de Edward que si no van a ensuciar el piso –siguió Emmett riéndose fuertemente.

Hice caso omiso a su comentario, pero Bella se sonrojo furiosamente.

Para romper el silencio, Euge procede a contarnos como se conocieron ella y Bella. Como había dicho antes, Bella había leído todos los libros, pero ella leyó uno adicional llamado Sol de Medianoche, que, al parecer, era el primer libro desde mi punto de vista.

Agradecí que a los vampiros no se pudieran sonrojar por no sé ya cuantas veces, porque la mera idea de que vela leyera mis pensamientos me mortificaba. Y por la expresión de Bella cuando se entera de que nosotros leímos el primer libro sé que ella se sentía igual.

Esta sorprendido de que no se hubiera asustado debido a mis pensamientos, en especial porque estaba seguro de que muchos se enfocarían en su sangre. Pero de nuevo, después de ver los pensamientos de Bella tendría que aceptar que ella no tiene instinto de supervivencia.

–Lo que no entiendo es porque les diste los libros a ellos si ya me los habías dado a mi –le cuestionó Bella a Euge.

–Pues… porque ellos también tienen derecho a saber –respondió algo vacilante.

– ¿No será porque no pudiste convencerme a mí? –pregunto Bella con una ceja ligeramente alzada.

Euge se remueve incomoda.

Estaba confundido. Y no era el único.

– ¿A qué te refieres? ¿No pudo convencerte de qué? –preguntó Alice.

–Los libros iban a ser solamente para Bella. Pero ella, después de leerlos, decidió que no iba a cambiar nada –respondió Euge.

– ¿Por qué no? –preguntó Irina con el ceño fruncido.

–Porque todo termina bien, al final –responde Bella con los brazos cruzados.

Euge le frunce el ceño.

–Pero podrías haber elegido evitar muchas cosas. Muchas cosas que no tendrían porque suceder –siseó -. Y si tú no querías, entonces tenía que buscar a alguien que estuviera dispuesto.

– ¿De qué demonios están hablando? –ahí está Emmett y su falta de sutileza.

Bella abrió la boca para hablar, pero antes de que pudiera emitir sonido, Euge ya estaba a su lado tapándole la boca con una mano.

–Ni se te ocurra –le advirtió.

Bella la miro durante unos segundos antes de asentir con la cabeza.

Ante la mirada confundida de todos, Euge dijo: –Spoilers.

–Ehh… Euge, tenemos que irnos ya –habló Nico. Su hermana asintió y se giro hacia Bella. Se quedaron mirando por unos segundos y era obvio que Euge estaba usando sus poderes para poder hablar con ella. Finalmente, Bella soltó un suspiro y asintió.

Euge sonrió complacida y se dieron un pequeño abrazo. Luego, fue a pararse junto a Nico y nos dio una última mirada.

–Buena suerte –se despidió y con un destello de luz, ella y su hermano se habían desvanecido.

* * *

**Bueno, eso fue todo por hoy. ¿Qué les pareció? Bella esta aquí y las cosas se van a poner interesantes.**

**Intentare subir el próximo capítulo lo más pronto posible.**

**Quiero agradecer a una gran amiga mía que gracias a un sueño que tuvo, le tengo que dar parte del crédito de la parte en la que llega Bella. Dani, sabes que te adoro.**

**Si alguien quiere pasar por su perfil: ****Dani-vg9806**

**¡Nos vemos la próxima!**

**-Euge.**


End file.
